Glistening Tears
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Hot tears fall down his face, burning with pain and anguish. He's too young to cry like this, too innocent and unexperienced. Ikuto centered / TSP work #1.


Glistening Tears-

Hot tears fall down his face, burning with pain and anguish. He's too young to cry like this, too innocent and unexperienced. So why does he suffer? Why does he wipe those sizzling tears away furiously and swallow his lonely cry?

Don't cry, don't suffer...you're too young...you're too innocent...you don't deserve this...

Your age is too tender, your eyes are still so soft...

Stop crying...look ahead...put a smile on...come on...

But I guess you can't Ikuto...just hold on a bit longer...

--

Today is your 8th birthday but you feel lonely as you lock yourself in your room. How long has it been? Two months...three? A year...a week? You don't know anymore. You don't want to know, its too painful. Your father leaving has left you broken and alone.

He's left you...you, your mother and your sister. Why did he leave? You don't know. You want to think he went to work and is still busy. You want to think that he's on vacation getting you a violin...

Your family says he ran away, that he was a coward and left your family alone to suffer. But you don't accept that. The bottom of your heart says 'No! Its not true! He'll come back!'.

You've waited, you've prayed...he's still not back...

...Ikuto, are you crying again?

Its ok...your heart is wounded...

--

As you lay on your bed, your sapphire eyes study the ceiling and your mind starts to chant the alphabet. This always helps you forget the pain. It helps you distract yourself away from that agony, it subsides it and gives you a childish hope.

Your sapphire eyes start to close as you start to slowly slip to sleep. At last, you can rest, that haunting pain won't follow you.

A dream starts to develop in your mind, your eyes are seeing everything from a far away corner. You see that you are in a dark room, only a bed visible in the middle. There's a boy lying there asleep, something about him seems familiar. It is not until you come closer that you realize that it is you.

You're confused but the door to your room opening makes you jump startled. Your eyes open in suprise...

Its your dad walking towards you on the bed, his eyes gazing ever so gently at your sleeping form.

"Ikuto..." your father softly whispers to you as he starts to slowly shake you awake, "Ikuto...come on. Wake up you lazy boy."

You see that you're finally coming to a waking state, your sapphire eyes seeming to iluminate the dark room.

"Daddy? What is it?" You see yourself ask, your hands wiping your eyes groggily.

Your dad smiles at you before sitting down on your bed, his big hand coming to ruffle your midnight blue hair.

"Happy Birthday Ikuto," your dad says as he hugs you, his strong arms bringing you protection and love.

You see yourself hugging him back, your small eyes closing in contentment as you share a father/son moment.

Suddenly he lets go of you, his hand coming to ruffle your hair one last time. He turns to look at you in the eyes, his expression serious.

"Ikuto..." is all you hear and after that you only see his lips move. You can't believe your eyes, your dad is fading away in front of the you on the bed.

"Daddy! Don't go! Where are you going?! Please stay!" The you on the bed yells desperately, tears welling up in his eyes...

"I'm sorry Ikuto..."

You hear before waking up abruptly.

--

"Daddy...Daddy..." You find yourself sobbing by your window, your small hands wiping away the hot liquid falling from your eyes.

Its painful again...the evil tears...the breaking reality...

You don't notice that the door of your room is opened, your small little sister standing in front of it, her large purple eyes wavering as she sees you cry.

"Ikuto...why are you crying?" she asks you after she approaches your side, "are you crying because Papa left us?"

Tears form on her own eyes as you nod and she lets her own pain flow...

That's it...its no use. Your tears are heavier now as your sister cries along with you, her own tears wetting your white cotton shirt as she hugs you, her own cries chorusing with your.

You both want to scream, you both want to make the pain go away. But you try to hold on, you hug her with all your might...wanting to stay strong for her. She's your little sister and she's suffering just as much or more than you.

But as you hug her, a question comes to your mind.

Are you hugging her to console her or are you hugging her to find comfort?

...You don't know.

--

The day after you find yourself on your bed, a determined expression on your own face. No more tears...no more.

Ikuto, you've decided. You've made up your mind. That's a good boy.

"I'll be strong..."

--

.THE END.

**A/N: Ok, this is the first time that I don't know what to say in my author's note. I guess I'll start by stating why I chose to do this fic (and why I will keep writing them). You see, the other day me and my friend we're talking about Ikuto and how sad his past is. We decided to come up with what we call "Tsukiyomi Soul". Tsukiyomi Soul has been made to show people a deeper meaning to Ikuto. We all know that for most people he is " Oh my god he's sexy." But...is that really all there is to Ikuto? Of course it isn't. **

**This is why TS is here, to give a deeper view on him. **

**So if this fic has helped you comprehend more of him, go ahead and post "Tsukiyomi Soul Member" on your profile.**

**A drawing based on this one-shot can be found on DeviantArt. User account: Chibikaede.**

**Reviews? Deeply appreciated.**

**Spread the support if you can. Thanks. :)**


End file.
